1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a turbocharger having an intake passage formed by assembling a seal plate to a compressor housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Some conventional vehicles driven by an internal combustion engine are equipped with a turbocharger that increases the output of the internal combustion engine. The turbocharger is configured to obtain energy from exhaust gas discharged from the internal combustion engine and forces extra air into the internal combustion engine using the energy obtained from the exhaust gas.
As a turbocharger having an intake passage formed by assembling a seal plate to a compressor housing, a turbocharger in which a scroll chamber of a compressor housing and a seal plate are smoothly continuous with each other in an intake passage is described in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4697492.